SAMCRO GIRL
by emmagirl2005
Summary: Jolie was just released from prison for a crime that she took the heat for. when she returns home to her CM things are not as she left them. JAX/OC JAX/TARA


One year of my life I gave to SAMRCO, one year that I didn't get to see my baby or watch her blow out her first birthday candles. My release date was today and that was all I could think about. I gave birth to my baby girl just a couple of months before I took the fall for him. I didn't know what the outcome of the trial would be. He never came to see me only his mother a few times, she never brought my baby with her said that prison is no place for a little baby. This is no place for me either I thought. The guard came to my cell opened it up and waving me out. I had one small box or possessions that I have kept with me the whole time to see me through.

Walking out of the front gates I felt the sun on my face and the fresh air, the small things you miss when they are taken away from you. Waiting outside were Gemma and the new prospect standing next to her car. They saw me approach them and Gemma walked towards me with a smile on her face. I had to smile too. She came up and we embraced. Gemma had been a mother figure for me since I was a little girl. My own mother had a drug problem and would often leave me at home alone or with one of her boyfriends at the time. Gemma knew my safety was not my mother's concern so I spent most days and nights with her or at Teller Morrow learning as much as I could about every tool, part, make and model.

Walking me back to the car the new prospect took the small box from my hands and set it in the trunk of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled at him "I'm Jolie by the way" I said to him, his eyes seemed to open a little larger when I said my name and his smile went wider. "Half-sack" he said. I had to chuckle a little at the name. "Where did that name come from, I know your mamma didn't call you that." "No mam, I got it when I served in Afghanistan due to my…" Gemma cut into the conversation not wanting to hear that story again. "I don't think she needs the details, get in the car hinny we are going to be late." "Late?" I didn't really know what she was talking about but I didn't really feel like asking either, all I wanted was my baby in my arms and the feel of a hot shower and a real bed.

Entering Gemma's house all of the memories came flashing back at me. Taking a deep breath I mustered up enough courage to meet the incoming crowd of sons that were waiting. Gemma opened the front door to cheers and shouts. I was home, I thought with a smile as I saw the only family that mattered to me. Opie in the corner with Donna and the kids, Tiger, Happy, Chibs, Juice and Piney, and of Corse Clay all with a beer in their hand and a welcoming smile on their faces. I looked around for a second while Gemma handed me a bottle, I couldn't help but see someone was missing. "Where's Jax?" I asked Gemma. She had a look on her face that I couldn't quite read and turned around for a second grabbing the prepay out of her pocket. "Where the fuck are you son? We are here, she is here" was all I heard as she whispered into the phone. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a little at the thought that he hadn't been here to greet me with the rest. Taking a few deep breaths and a few chugs of my beer I saw Clay making his way down the hallway with something in his arms. I couldn't quite see at first, and then when he rounded the corner it was my little girl wrapped in her pink blanket that I had sown a SAMCRO patch onto, looking sleepy after waking up. I put down my beer at once and ran over to where Clay was standing before he could make his way to me. He looked at me and smiled then looked down at my little girl and said "Kayla momma's home". Passing her over to me all she did was staring for a moment before putting her head down on my shoulder. My arms grasped around her I didn't ever want to let go again. I smiled, more than I have in a long time. I heard the front door open and close, Gemma went to meet whoever had just walked in. I could hear some talking at the front hallway so I walked around the corner to see what was going on. With Kayla still in my arms she was slowly falling back to sleep as I was rubbing her back. When I got to where the noise was coming from I saw Gemma with a pretty stern look on her face with Jax standing next to the front door. Jax the father of my baby, the man who I had wanted to be with I thought as I neared. Turning into the front hallway fully I caught Jax's eyes I smiled at him and he gave me a half smile. I wondered why he wasn't as happy to see me as I was him. I hadn't even noticed that there was a third person in the front hallway too. Tara, looking daggers at me with a hand on Jax's arm pulling him away from Gemma and from me. I felt my chest stop. My smile had turned to a hurt distraught emotion. Jax didn't take his eyes off of me and Kayla. My body had frozen, my mind had switched off. Jax broke his gaze on me and looked at Tara "can you go wait outside for a bit I gotta talk to Jolie about things". Tara gave him a pissed off look as Gemma was every obliged to open the door for her and slam it when she had exited. Jax looked at Gemma and then me he started to walk towards me and I couldn't move, my legs had gone soft. He put his hand on my shoulder and mustered a smile as much as he could. "Come on there's some stuff I gotta say and I don't think we need an audience". My mouth was the only thing that I had some kind of control over at that second. His words stung I didn't need to hear what he was going to say, it was written all over that whore's face. "jax, I have nothing to say to you and I don't want any explanations. I have only come for my baby and I think its best if I just go." His face turned to surprise he knew that his actions have hurt me but I don't think he knows how much.


End file.
